Disney's On The Record - TrainBoy43 and UbiSoftFan94 - Style.
Here is the full length Disney's On The Record full story songs, made by TrainBoy43 and UbiSoftFan94. Soundtrack *A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Cinderella) *Whistle While You Work/Give a Whistle (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Pinocchio) *Can You Feel the Love Tonight/I Won't Say (I'm in Love)/Let's Get Together/Belle (The Lion King, Hercules, The Parent Trap, and Beauty and the Beast) *Someday My Prince Will Come/Once Upon a Dream (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Sleeping Beauty) *The Walrus and the Carpenter/I Wanna Be Like You (Alice in Wonderland and The Jungle Book) *Prince Ali (Aladdin) *I Just Can't Wait to Be King/Lavender Blue (The Lion King and So Dear to My Heart) *When She Loved Me (Toy Story 2) *Minnie's Yoo-Hoo (Mickey's Follies) *Heigh-Ho (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Work Song (Cinderella) *I'm Wishing/One Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly! (Peter Pan) *So This Is Love (Cinderella) *A Whole New World (Aladdin) *The Second Star to the Right (Peter Pan) *Under the Sea (The Little Mermaid) *Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid) *Poor Unfortunate Souls (The Little Mermaid) *Kiss the Girl (The Little Mermaid) *Reflection (Mulan) *Bella Notte/Les Poissons (Lady and the Tramp and The Little Mermaid) *Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat/The Siamese Cat Song/The Tiki Tiki Tiki Room (The Aristocats, Lady and the Tramp, and Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room) *He's a Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Higitus Figitus/Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo/Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious/Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee/Following the Leader/Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah/The Dwarfs' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)/Hakuna Matata/Mickey Mouse March (The Sword in the Stone, Cinderella, Mary Poppins, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, Song of the South, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Lion King, The Mickey Mouse Club) *Let's Go Fly a Kite (Mary Poppins) *I Will Go Sailing No More/Just Around the Riverbend/Strangers Like Me (Toy Story, Pocahontas, and Tarzan) *Colors of the Wind (Pocahontas) *"When I See an Elephant Fly" (Dumbo) *"Look Out For Mister Stork" (Dumbo) *"Pink Elephants on Parade" (Dumbo) *"Baby Mine" (Dumbo) *The Bells of Notre Dame The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Out There (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Something There/Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *A Change in Me (Beauty and the Beast: The Broadway Musical) *Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast) *Will the Sun Ever Shine Again (Home on the Range) *You've Got a Friend in Me (Toy Story) *If I Never Knew You (Pocahontas) *You'll Be in My Heart (Tarzan) *When You Wish Upon a Star (Pinocchio) *A Dream is a Wish That Your Heart Makes (reprise) (Cinderella) *The Bare Necessities (The Jungle Book) *A Spoonful of Sugar (Mary Poppins) *It's a Small World (it's a small world) *Mickey Mouse March (Mickey Mouse Club) *Colonel Hathi's March (The Jungle Book) *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *A Spoonful of Sugar (Mary Poppins) *Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree) *I've Got No Strings (Pinocchio) Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:TrainBoy43 Category:TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle Category:TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle